<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐋𝐈𝐗 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒. by coffeeteabin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359900">𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐋𝐈𝐗 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeteabin/pseuds/coffeeteabin'>coffeeteabin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kpop - Fandom, Straykids, changlix - Fandom, skz - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Bottom Changbin, Bottom Felix, I have issues, LITERALLY, Lee Felix - Freeform, M/M, Oh WoW hEs HoT, Sad, Seo Changbin - Freeform, Stay, THEY SWITCH SOMETIMES, They Whipped, They also fluffy, They kinky, Top Felix, changlix, happiness, skz - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform, top changbin, uwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:55:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeteabin/pseuds/coffeeteabin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝐀 𝐡𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐝𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐦𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐛𝐞 𝐟𝐮𝐥𝐟𝐢𝐥𝐥𝐞𝐝. 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐞 𝐢𝐬 𝐚𝐧 𝐮𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐬𝐭𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐭 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐢𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐚 𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐥 𝐭𝐡𝐢𝐧𝐠?<br/>© COFFEETEABIN</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix &amp; Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Changlix, Stray Kids</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 𝐖𝐀𝐕𝐄𝐒.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>𝐖𝐄𝐋𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐄 𝐓𝐎<br/>- 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐍𝐆𝐋𝐈𝐗 𝐓𝐇𝐈𝐍𝐆𝐒!</p><p>hello there! so this whole book thingy is just gonna be changlix oneshots and additions. i decided to head to another fanfiction based website such as this one, archieveofourown! my friends have mention to use it so here i am! this was originally based on wattpad but i need more platforms to publish my work especially to those who can't access wattpad but can on here!</p><p>★ : a little disclaimer that the updates for publishes will be a bit rare. since i have to write out things and create up situations, it'll be a hassle. uploads will be rare as well considering my personal life is getting busy and i need to focus on the little things. <br/>• additions to the disclaimer that what you'll find in this booklet contains smut/angst, fluff, sad scenes, etc. the emotions you'll go through are not my responsibilities but if you do end up getting that feel you relate to so much of it's content, i am absolutely here for you. if you're not into smut you can skip ahead, the way you'll witness a smut warning is when the title has a lil '♥︎' next to its name.</p><p>i will not be doing any requests considering i sometimes have difficulties doing them so all ideas will be inspired or straight out of my head. by but some of my story ideas are also by the helps if my best friend because one braincell plus another always makes two and that's all we have- even some of these are just little conversation we had so, yeah. partial credit to that bub.</p><p>i shall also apologize now for my awful writing and discarded plots. i am not a professional writer in any type of category or anything so bare with mE! but regardless, i hope you enjoy reading what's ahead and don't forget to leave little comments of what you liked about the oneshot- maybe leave some votes if you'd like?</p><p> </p><p>started on:<br/>august 24th 2019<br/>© 𝐁𝐈𝐍𝐒𝐂𝐇𝐈𝐍 + COFFEETEABIN</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 WAVES. 」<br/>
❝ August 24th, 2019! ❞<br/>
━━━━━━━━━</p><p>"So you're telling me you skipped class because you wanted to watch the waves?" Changbin asked as he spun his pen in his hand. He turned his head from where he is sitting- which is right in front of Felix's bed on the floor- to Felix who was laying down on his stomach just behind Changbin himself, flipping through the pages of his new set of homework the older brought him from his skipped class.</p><p>"Uhh, yeAh? The waves down by the beach were pretty relaxing and school just basically stresses me o u t." The younger complained, pouting down at the older who only held his breath for that second, trying to keep his composure by Felix's adorableness. "That doesn't explain why you almost drowned, Lix." At that nickname he heard from Changbin's charming voice, he couldn't help but to become slightly flustered. He shuffled up his sheets and dug his face into the papers, hiding it from Changbin.</p><p>The older just chuckled and hooked his finger over the stacked sheets, pulling them down away from Felix's face. He instantly cooed at the youngers flustered state, smiling in reaction.</p><p>"i oNly aLmost drowned because i caught you watching me." Setting down his papers, he rested his chin onto the palm of his hand, unknowingly admiring Changbin's features and soft smile.</p><p>"Is that so? why is that?" Changbin pushed, curiously wanting to know the answer as to why the younger almost drowned because of him. "I doNt know... igotdistractedanddidntrealizethewave!" Felix quickly spoke, avoiding eye contact with the older but allowing him to see his dusted red, freckled cheeks.</p><p>"I hope me being there was worth your attentioN. You could've lost your life, Lixie." Now it was Changbin's turn to pout, resting his chin on the edge of the bed. all Felix wanted to do was peck the hell out of that pout displayed on Changbin's lips. He was tempted. So tempted. But he didn't.</p><p>Felix just groaned and dropped his head onto the bed before him, trying his best to clear his thoughts of the older's pump lips. They looked so lonely yet so inviting.</p><p>Changbin noticed the drop of behavior from the younger and brushed his hands through Felix's pastel purple hair, entangling his fingers in the soft locks. He slightly pulled back Felix's head to face him again, chuckling at the younger's scrunched up nose. Admiring Felix's features, his eyes flickered over to his closed eyes, to his red cheeks and scattered freckles that reminded him of stars or the countless thoughts of the younger in his head, as well has his red, plumped up lips. Changbin himself thought they looked lonely. He was tempted too. So tempted. And he did.</p><p>Leaning forward towards the younger, contemplating if this was a good idea but it was like Felix's lips, let alone himself, was inviting him. Luring his lips to the younger's, they both greeted into a gentle kiss. Mixed with exploring adventures of softness and the perfect image fit of that missing puzzle. Felix's eyes shot wide opened in shock by the sudden touch, only realizing it was Changbin's beautiful lips onto his. He stayed still for a few seconds but responded almost instantly as he was brought back to reality.</p><p>Waves of emotions coursed through their bodies as a shock of adrenaline brought them closer. Forgetting their task at hand which was homework, lost in the sea of what the two were feeling.</p><p>It was as if they were bonding in seconds. Their lips doing the actions instead of what they were planning to do indirectly.</p><p>As their lips molded together perfectly and to how much they wanted it to last, breathing was unfortunately a thing.</p><p>Pulling back from their source of adrenaline, both of them were steaming red. Trying to process the current event that they just did, it was as if their hearts took over their thoughts. Driving closer to what they needed, not what they wanted.</p><p>"Ao... that just h-happened..." Felix broke that sudden silence that was looming over them, a sudden heat also looming over the two. Their hearts were on fire, but so was their faces. They are r e d.</p><p>"Y-Yeah..." The older replied simple, nibbling onto his bottom lip. A sudden hit of addiction lasted in seconds, missing the younger's lips already even though they just shared their first kiss together.</p><p>"C-Can you do t-that again...?" As if it was possible, they both became more flustered by Felix's request. Without anymore questioning, Changbin sat himself onto the bed beside the younger, pulling him up. To Felix's dismay, it was easier for the older to lift Felix as their lips crashed into each other's.</p><p>There it was again. That beautiful wave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [♥︎] 𝐂𝐇𝐎𝐊𝐈𝐍𝐆.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- Top! Changbin !! !<br/>Bottom! Felix ! !!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 CHOKING. 」<br/>❝ November 17th, 2019<br/>November 27th, 2019 ❞<br/>➫ EDITED! (?)</p><p>━━━━━━━━━</p><p>"BRUh!" Jisung yelled as they walked down the filled hallway of many students, playing around as Chan jokingly jabbed his hand at Jisung's throat.</p><p>"I swear to god if you choke me, I'm gonna eat your hand whole." He warned, causing major laughter from the others.</p><p>"That's kinda kinky, Mr.Han." Minho pointed, earning a smack from Jisung himself as well as from Woojin. Him whispering "Child here." While pointing to Jeongin who tilted his head.</p><p>"Aren't you learning Sex Ed, innie?" Felix suddenly asked out of no where, causing Woojin to smack him again. "WhAt?!!! He's a grown boy now, he must learn such things at this age!" He defended, making a fair point.</p><p>"Oh... I didn't know what you guys were taking about, I forgot kinks were a thing, honestly don't know what that has to do with the education of Sex Ed..." Jeongin replied with a light tilt of red on his cheeks, bumping his index finger tips together.</p><p>"Don't worry, mate. You'll learn sooner or later much about thoSe." Smiled Felix who stopped in front of his locker, punching in his code before opening his locker as the others scurried on down the hall to get to their lockers.</p><p>He stepped over for Changbin, whose locker was next to his. Sending him a small smile, he grabbed his books and shoved them into his bag.</p><p>Changbin on the other hand was glancing at Felix while he took out some textbooks from his bag into his locker, exchanging other textbooks and whatnot. As he was finished, way over Felix who was still struggling to put his books in his bag, didn't pay much attention go the side glances Changbin was giving him.</p><p>In pure curiosity and urge, Changbin quickly yet slowly wrapped his fingers around Felix little neck who slightly jumped in surprise, shooting his hand up to Changbin's wrist- not pulling away or restraining from the veiny hand that was securely wrapped around his throat. Changbin chuckled softly from the reaction and tightened his grip upon the youngest throat, squeezing it softly.</p><p>Felix, without any warning and pure confusion, let a small whimper slip past his lips. No one could have heard it, but Changbin certainly did. This caused Changbin to retract his hand, and with slightly widened eyes, stared at Felix. Felix in all panic, let go of the others wrist and quickly closed his locker and bag, repeating 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck' in his head.</p><p>But, the older didn't think so. He grabbed Felix by the wrist as he was gonna walk away, looking around to notice other students went on to class, making the halls lessened with people. Finding this the perfect opportunity, he tugged Felix behind him as he scurried into the boys bathroom.</p><p>Shoving Felix before him as he locked the bathroom doors, kicking in every stall to make sure no one was in there, he hastily pushed Felix up against the wall with the same hand around his throat while giving small squeezes and the other laid on the wall behind Felix.</p><p>"So you like a hand around your throat, hm?" He questioned, mainly saying it as a statement. Felix whimpered by Changbin's rapsy yet deep voice. He couldn't help but rub his thighs together for a strain of friction. Helping himself to the male before him, Changbin squeezed in his thigh between the younger's legs, pressing himself up against the other.</p><p>"I'd like to hear pretty words, baby." He whispered into Felix's ear, purposely blowing out his breath upon the others neck as he tightened his grip.</p><p>"Y-Yes, I l-like it- No, I l-love it." Felix managed to choke out, his face heating up in a flustered manner, not having an opportunity to hide his reddened face being on full display. But regardless of the position they're in, Felix couldn't help but grind himself against the older's luscious thigh, rolling his hips in circles which instantly hit a sensitive route. Changbin wasn't even touching him, yet he was already a weak, whimpering mess.</p><p>"Hmm. You love it when my hand tightens around your beautiful, unmarked throat? Will you love it when I fuck that little throat of yours, choking all around my big thick cock?" All this dirty talk really got Felix worked up, moaning at the thought of having the older's big cock in his mouth, pleasing him in all his needs, using his throat.</p><p>"P-Pleasee- please f-fuck my throat, Changbin" The younger pleaded, completely forgetting where they are and where they should be. His attention was all on the dom before him, wanting to be wrecked by him in all ways.</p><p>So many thoughts were going through both heads. They've never done this yet what was happening now was completely out of the idea span they both constantly thought about. But that didn't matter. What mattered is that this was happening right now.</p><p>"You want my cock, you dirty cockslut? Huh?" Changbin tightened his grip once again, not enough to strangle the younger, but to make him moan unintentionally.</p><p>All Felix did was nod repeatedly, purposely allowing races of drool to roll down his chin from the corners of his mouth. A fucked up sight to see from the older's view- his pants started fo get awfully tight. "On your knees, slut." Changbin let go of the others neck, causing Felix to whine before he got pushed down on his knees- which would most certainly cause definite bruises- his back almost pressed up against the wall again.</p><p>Changbin began to unbuckle his belt, Felix blushing profusely at the outline of the olders hardened cock through his jeans, licking his lips at the size it provided. As Changbin's trousers were off but his boxers remained, Felix traced the outline of it with his finger tips, making sure to restart to get every bit of it. He was impatient and needy, yet the older before him look so goddamn tasty. Before he knew it, he attached his little plump mouth over Changbin's clothed dick, making the other moan from the slight tease yet unbarring pleasure. He flicked his tongue in almost every direction, licking from where he thought was the base to the obvious tip. Humming around the hidden length, he wanted him whole.</p><p>As Felix retracted from the other's pulsating groin, he hooked his fingers along the hems of his boxers and pulled it down, eyes widening at the sight before him as his cock sprung right out, slapping him in the face. Changbin groaned once the cool air hit him, unintentionally rolling his hips for a mound of friction. And he got that, just wasn't enough.</p><p>"F-Fuck" Changbin stuttered. Felix went and wrapped his tiny hands around the older's massive length, barely able to just fit one hand around it. 'How will that even fit in my mouth..?' The younger thought, gulping. "Come on, cockslut." Changbin hurried, getting awfully inpatient. The feeling of Felix's hands around his cock was absolutely amazing and a memory he'll never forget.</p><p>Giving the older a few pumps, he leaned forward and attached his lips to the older's tip, lightly sucking as he slurped up all of Changbin's leaking precum. He was in for a fucking treat.</p><p>Teasingly licking from the base to the tip to at least cool down his nervousness- which worked due to the older's dirty moans, repeating for more and more. He wanted to please him so bad. He wanted to make Changbin cum down his throat, all over his face- and as the little slut he is, in other places too.</p><p>As the others moans encouraged him to move on, he finally managed to take the other in. Unable to go fully in, he whined which caused the older to buck his hips, making Felix moan in a strangled type of way. Trying to push himself more forward- without gagging- finally was able to hit his throat. But unfortunately that wasn't all that Changbin gave. He wanted to take him whole, but the older was incredibly huge.</p><p>Beginning to bob his head, the sound of the younger swallowing around Changbin length was all that was heard, including the continuous moans and groans that Changbin gave, repeating curses and how good Felix's mouth felt around his big dick.</p><p>"F-Fuck- take m-my cock, babyboy. You f-fucking dirty c-cockslut, my c-cockslut." Being in the haze he is, the constant words that spilled out of his mouth only caused Felix to take in the pride and let it all out, gradually bobbing his head faster- his eyes watering up in a matter of seconds by the mild stretch and repeating hits in the back of his throat.</p><p>Changbin didn't think Felix would be this dirty, on his knees and taking him whole. It was a beautiful sight to see he must say. And will certainly not be a once in a lifetime.</p><p>Felix kept his pace yet Changbin wanted more. He kept bucking his hips into the younger's mouth, completely destroying his throat in a matter of seconds. Sounds of panting and praises filled the quiet bathroom, it was all so much, but neither wanted it to stop.</p><p>Felix felt Changbin twitch in his mouth, indicating he was close- So doing what he felt best at doing, continued to bob his head, fixing his rhythm to match the older's thrusts. Not long after, he felt a thick, warm coat of liquid shoot down his throat. Changbin pulled back almost immediately and covered Felix's face in his seeds. Swallowing all that was given to him, as well as wiping some off his face with his finger, sucking on the taste it gave- salty and sweet.</p><p>"Good, slut. You took that so well." Changbin praised again, biting his lip at how Felix looked right now. His eyes slightly flushed and glossy from the constant choking around the older's length, panting intently, and his whole face matched well with the naughty name Changbin gave him.</p><p>He pulled Felix up and crashed his lips onto the younger's, getting little tastes of his own cum. The kiss was rather sloppy but turned into something passionate, long-lasting.</p><p>Felix rolled his hips on Changbin, loving the way it felt to just be close to him. "Since you took that so well babyboy, perhaps I'll give you a reward." He praised, backing himself off of Felix to grab his bag, unzipping a pocket to grab out a small bottle of lube. Felix giggled at that, palming himself through his shorts as he stuck his fingers into his mouth, lathering them up with his saliva while his eyes followed the man before him.</p><p>"Fuck me, Changbin. I want you to f-fuck me- pleaaseee" Felix whined, impatience lathering up in his chest as he palmed harder, a high pitched moan coating the air. Opening the small bottle, he demanded Felix to take off his clothes, setting them aside on their bags.</p><p>And what a fucking gorgeous sight. Changbin almost came for the second time, it being untouched but touched by the boy who he will be fucking his brains out.</p><p>"Turn around and bend over." As Felix obeyed like the good boy he is, Changbin squirted some of the lube on his fingers, setting himself up on his knees as he traced the boy's rim, the younger shivering under his touch by the cold lube. He pushed his ass back onto the older's fingers, getting desperate to be filled up.</p><p>Seeing Felix be so desperate, he plunged a finger into the younger's ass, feeling him tighten around his long finger. "M-Moree" Felix whined, fucking himself on Changbin's finger. Listening closely to Felix's words, he added in another finger and purposely curled them, this made Felix moan rather loudly, beginning to fuck himself faster.</p><p>"There you go, baby" He watched as he thrusted his fingers in and out of Felix's desperate hole, noticing how he kept clenching around them every now and then. As Felix asked for more fingers, at least one, he got a instant slap on the ass. He was so desperate and needy, he wanted more. He wanted Changbin. He whimpered at the contact of each slap, secretly liking the way it stung his skin. Although, Changbin never gave him another finger but still kept fucking down on them.</p><p>"Tsktsktsk- You are so dirty, Felix. Do you not like it when I don't give you want you want?" He stood up from his crouching position and kept fingering the younger before him, slowing it down then going faster repeatedly. "Such a dirty slut." Moaning at each degrading word the older spoke, he felt so incredibly good. He was Changbin's slut and only his.</p><p>As Changbin felt Felix clench around his digits, "I-I'm c-closee" He immediately pulled them out which caused Felix to whine, unconsciously pressing his ass back for something. He started letting out smaller moans again when he felt Changbin rub his leaking tip against his gapping hole. The younger rolled his hips in circles on the tip of Changbin's cock, causing him to hiss.</p><p>Then before Felix knew it, Changbin thrusted right into him- making him scream out a choked moan. It was so sudden that his knees almost just instantly gave out. Pleasure and pain coursed through Felix as he was very unfamiliar with the sudden stretch, knowing that if Changbin at least gave him another finger or two, he'd fit perfectly around his cock. But not long after his whines of pain, he started moaning progressively. Giving Changbin a sign to go, he began to slowly thrust in and out of the younger. Pants and moans was all that was heard in the echoey bathroom, occasional skin slapping sounds irrupted when Changbin started thrusted even faster, wrecking them both in seconds.</p><p>Dizzy and hot was what they both felt. Changbin absolutely love the way Felix's hole wrapped oh-so perfectly around his cock, so proud he took him whole and allowing him in. The amounts of pleasure that he felt just from a single movement- Felix's tight walls would just hug at his huge veiny cock.</p><p>Felix was absolutely wrecked in every way possible. Feeling the older's cock inside him almost made him cum in an instant. The great size fit so nicely inside him- despite him being so tight and not having enough prep to stretch him out enough- still managed to make him lose himself in every second that passed.</p><p>Changbin's grip on his hips tightened- surely will leave some bruises- not that Felix cared. The way Changbin's hands pulled him into a thrust, directly hitting his prostate was like heaven on Earth- in that school bathroom- wrapped in Changbin's tiny yet fucking hot body.</p><p>"Y-You like it w-when I fuck you roughly? Huh? Like it w-when my cock fills y-you all the way up?" He panted out, continuous rolls of sweat beads rolling down his forehead and neck, the pleasure becoming overwhelming. Felix nodded and nodded, his moans and being pounded into didn't give him a good chance to say proper words.</p><p>Changbin striked a hard one on his asscheek, which made him instantly arch his back- screaming out moans as his arch gave Changbin a better angle to abuse his prostate. "Use your words, cockslut." The older reminded, love watching Felix struggle to gather up words. "Y-Yes, Changbin! A-Ahhh- I fucking l-love being fuck b-by you! F-Fill me up so n-nicely, so goodd" He voice risened in higher pitches, not caring if he was being loud enough. Although, that satisfied Changbin really well, fucking into him in a possible faster pace.</p><p>"F-Fuckk! I-I'm gonna c-comee" Felix choked out, slightly turning over so his head was facing Changbin, pulling that hot motherfucker into a kiss.</p><p>The contrast between what was happening below them to what's happening with their lips was devilish yet heaven. Despite the several harsh thrusts that'll make Felix not be able to walk for weeks to their soft passionate kiss- sharing varieties of emotions within that connection. "G-Goddamn it- F-Felix- I fucking l-like- love you" Changbin spoke out from the kiss, never wanting to pull away. "B-Binniee- sh-shit- I l-love you too!" Felix confessed, feeling a very familiar pit in his stomach. Wasn't what he felt when he just instantly came all over the wall and floor but the flutters of butterflies flying around and about in his stomach.</p><p>"I-I love you s-so much- Fuck- I'm c-coming" Changbin warned immediately before almost pulling out but Felix stopped him- "N-No, inside- Cum i-inside me, Binnie" And just like that, he filled Felix up.</p><p>He then pulled out as he watched overflowing cum drip out of Felix's hole- The younger turning around to wrap his arms around the older's neck, pecking his lips.</p><p>"T-That was so intense.." Felix said, giggling softly. This caused Changbin to chuckle and smile, resting his chin on Felix's shoulder. "I really do love you though, Felix. I've loved you for such a long-long time." Tightening his arms around the younger's waist, he noticed he completely forgot to mark the younger's neck. 'Mine.'</p><p>"I really do love you too, Changbin. Ever since we even shared glances. God, Changbin. Will you be my boyfriend- A-Ah!" He asked as he then felt a light bite on his neck, it being replaced with a light suck.</p><p>"Yes, yes, yes, yes Felix. I will be your boyfriend- But we gotta clean up, hm?" His eyes directed to the floor below them, chuckling at the mess they made. "Alrighty, lets start cleaning u p!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 𝐌𝐀𝐓𝐄.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Can we just pretend this didn't take me a couple of months to finish?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 MATES. 」<br/>❝ August 25th, 2019!<br/>Finished on January 9th, 2020! ❞<br/>➫ EDITED!<br/>━━━━━━━━━</p><p>A normal sunny day was at it's finest, the looming sunshine trailing down the sidewalk to where Changbin was going. The hidden hybrid who was covered in a beanie. It sounds rather cliché for him to have a beanie on a sunny day but he had no choice. He was a hybrid afterall. Making his way to woojin's café, he opened the warmed up doors to the shop.</p><p>The addicting smell of coffee and sweets filled the air as he walked in, noticing there not being a lot of customers. Already knowing his order, he walked up to the cashier- who definitely caught onto Changbin's eye. Slightly getting lost in the others freckled cheeks.</p><p>"Hello! Welcome to Woojin's Café, what can I getchya?" The other boy greeted, his voice slightly startling changbin due to it's deep octave, but nonetheless, he liked the feature of this man. He also noticed the other was wearing a beanie as well, not to mentions he was inside. But maybe because it's a little chilling in here than outside. Snapping out of his sudden staring, hoping the other didn't notice to well, he ordered.</p><p>"H-Hello, can I get a Chan'il White Chocolate Latte with no whip." Cursing at himself for stuttering, he tapped his readied card on the counter to calm himself down. "Will that be it, sir?" Changbin nodded in reply and got struck by the others smile. Grazing his eyes over the other's clothes, he figured his name was Lee Flix due to the name tag displayed on his shirt.</p><p>"That'll be $6.72." Handing over his card, a sudden shock coursed through his body as Felix's hand brushed up against his own. Widening his eyes, he noticed the other doing the same. Shakily taking Changbin's card, he scanned it through and cleared his throat before placing it down on the counter before them. "O-One moment please.." And then with that he scurried on to the backroom, all was heard was quiet chitchatting. Through this time, Changbin had to think. "I found my mate...?" he whispered to himself.</p><p>'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god' was all Felix was thinking. Leaving Changbin at the counters, which would definitely get his ass in trouble— he scurried into the back room to find Minho, his co-worker.  "Woah, Felix. What are you doing away from the counter?" Minho asked, confused. He noticed the sudden panic in the younger. "Hyung, I-I found my mate. C-Can you please take over the counter. I need to talk to him." Was all Felix said before Minho nodded and went out. "Wait!- Send him here please, and make him his drink!"</p><p>Felix took a seat down onto a chair and dropped his head in his hands. That electrical feeling... It felt so good.. "He must really be my mate..."</p><p>He shot his head up in an instant as he heard someone clearing their throat, his cheeks stained of red as he smiled awkwardly. "U-Uh, take a seat." Changbin stuttered in his steps as he took a seat before Felix, fidgeting in his seat.</p><p>"My name is Changbin—"<br/>"My name is Felix—"</p><p>The two introduced after a while of silence before going into a laughing fit. "You can go first." Felix said lastly before sitting up straight. The other nodded before continuing, "Um, Hi— My name is Seo Changbin and I'm 21 years old. I live here in Seoul, South Korea. And... I am your mate." He smiled softly towards Felix, making the others heart beat rapidly.</p><p>"Nice to finally meet you, Changbin hyung! My name is Lee Felix," he directly lined his name tag with his pointer finger. "Which you probably already knew— I am 19 years old and I also live here in Seoul but as you can probably tell by the lil' accent, I am not originally from here. I am from Sydney, Australia but moved here to pursue a dream." He smiled brightly as he realized he rambled a lil goo much of himself. "Oo! And I, am your mate!" Felix finally stated happily as the other couldn't help but let a chuckle pass his lips.</p><p>"Um,, I know we just, y'know, met and all, but just be completely sure, can I touch your ears...?" Felix asked suddenly as an awkward silence loomed over the two soulmates.</p><p>"Wow— very straight forward. But u-um, sure." Changbin muttered out allowing the action as his cheeks kept getting warmer and redder.</p><p>To Changbin's approval, Felix rolled up his shirt sleeves and reached out his hands towards the older's head, carefully taking off his beanie as if whatever was hidden in it was indeed fragile and cautious. Once the beanie was off, Felix's watched in awe as Changbin's beautiful black mixed with various colors of brown twitched before his eyes.</p><p>"Woah, they're so pretty~" He complimented, poking his pointer finger on the tip of his ear. This little action caused electricity to run through the Mates bodies. The feeling from the electric bolt caused butterflies to flutter rapidly in their stomachs, causing their hearts to skip beats. A twinkle of light glistens in both of their eyes.</p><p>"W-Woah..." The two said in usion, causing them to chuckle. This was good, way too good. Almost unbelievable.</p><p>To Felix, Changbin's laugh was absolutely heaven. The way he just slumps and laughs his voice out just adds more butterflies in his stomach. He never knew after meeting someone he doesn't even know about despite the fact that he's his mate and his lil introductory could make him feel this way. Although, it felt like he knew him his entire life, like he's been there since day one. It made him incredibly happy.</p><p>As for Changbin, not just Felix's laugh but his entire being. The way his freckles glistening from the light shining onto him and how it fully brings out his skin color. Not only was his hair glowing a bright red, but his brown eyes only brought it out more. How when he smiles, his eyes go into crescents. It's a soft sight even for Changbin, he couldn't get enough.</p><p>After Felix retracted his hand his cheeks fluffered of it's original, turning into a light tint of pink, and there's that smile again.</p><p>"I.. I didn't think my mate would be someone as beautiful as you..." Changbin muttered, completely loud enough for the other to hear, but not aware of his current sayings. The younger's eyes widened in an instant as his whole face flushed. Changbin, not soon after, realized what he said and hid his face behind his hands. "O-Oh god, I said that out loud, didn't I?" Felix nodded, fanning himself with little fits of giggles.</p><p>"A-And I never knew my mate w-would be as handsome as someone like you, Changbin." He fired back, giving the older the same reaction as he did.</p><p>And then without knowing, Felix's shift ended an hours earlier but the two were so intrigued in getting to know each other so much they couldn't help but forget what's happening all around them. They talked about their hobbies, their dreams, their lives, everything. And that's how the two found their mates.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 𝐖𝐀𝐓𝐄𝐑 𝐅𝐎𝐔𝐍𝐓𝐀𝐈𝐍.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>— Inspired by Alec Benjamin's<br/>     "Water Fountain"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 WATER FOUNTAIN. 」<br/>❝ January 12th, 2020❞<br/>➫ UNEDITED</p><p>━━━━━━━━━</p><p>He told me that he loved me by the Water Fountain. He told me that he loved me and he didn't love Him, and that was really lovely 'cause it was innocent. But now he's got a cup with something else in it.</p><p>——</p><p>"Changbin... I, um... need to tell you something." Strange, was what it seemed at first. Felix, his best friend, dragging him over to the Water Fountain they first met at, when Changbin dropped more than just a penny.</p><p>"What is it, Lix?" The older finally replied after they stopped, Felix grabbing onto Changbin's hands and held onto them tightly. He seemed nervous. "W-Well... You're my best friend, been my best friend, for almost... 5 years already? And y-y'know, through those years I realized something. Upon myself, and towards you..." The younger stopped, Changbin feeling the forming sweat on the other's hands, he gave then a reassuring squeeze, asking him politely to continue.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>'Wait— He loves me? Did I hear that right? He loves me? I thought he was with Chris?' Changbin kept repeating in his head as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, leaving him silent in thought. This caused Felix to go into slight panic mode, pure regret and doubt ran through his head, shifting in his spot, he trembled.</p><p>"B-Binnie,, I-I don't expect you to like me back, I'm just getting this off my che—"</p><p>Just then, Changbin grabbed Felix's hips and pulled him in, he placed his lips onto the younger's, feeling them mold perfectly together. It felt like fireworks, like when the Water Fountain starts to spur that clear liquid that held so much meaning. Not long after, Felix started kissing back, wrapping his arms around Changbin's neck, smiling softly into the kiss. It lasted for 30 seconds before the two pulled back slowly. Changbin leaned towards the younger's ear and whispered something he wishes to never regret.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>They stood by each others sides for years and years. Not long after the couple days of getting together of being best friends to boyfriend's after 5 years— Changbin figured that the two, Felix and Chris, broke up a few weeks before the confession, when Felix realized that he loves Changbin.</p><p>As the years went on, from giving each other solid yet sweet to lustful kisses, to soft warm loving cuddles, to silly dates and walks on the beach, to moving in together and sleeping in the same bed...</p><p>They began to get distant.</p><p>Changbin didn't know why they kept falling apart. Almost every day they got into arguments, yelling at each other of swear words they would regret for their entire life to causing the other to spill tears and slam the door as they walked away from the house they shared.</p><p>They stopped kissing. They stopped smiling at each other. They stopped making each other laugh. They stopped those long walks on the beach. The dates. Everything. But they never stopped thinking of each other. Never.</p><p>Months later, the two were invited to a party their friends Minho and Jisung were throwing— basically being forced to go to. They dressed up and drove there in silence. As they arrived, Felix instantly went out and closed the car door, running up to the house. He left Changbin in the car to sigh, debating if he should just leave. But he knew he wouldn't. He still madly cared for Felix and wanted to make sure he got home safe, that nothing bad happens to him. He still loves him.</p><p>After a couple minutes of his deep thoughts, he got out of the car and walked inside and greeted the two hosts. After their session, Changbin's mind wondered to where Felix could possibly be. He brushed him out of his thoughts as all the shit they've been through crashed in. He found himself sitting on one of the stools in the kitchen, chugging down cans of bear and shots. He was dazed, yet the things he wanted to erase in the glimpse of alcohol kept hurrling in.</p><p>'Felix Lee... My best friends of 8 years and boyfriend of 3... Where did we go wrong?' He kept thinking to himself as he felt his eyes sting. 'No time for crying. He still loves you, like you love him.' But he couldn't convince himself to those words. He got up and stumbled around the house. It smelt like sweat and vomit as the air almost felt suffocating. He glanced around and frowned. "Where is he..?" He mumbled to himself.</p><p>As the air kept getting heated, he decided he needed to go outside for a breather. He saw the active Water Fountain outside of the house, deciding he should just relax there til he felt sober. Opening the sliding door to the filled house, he took a deep breath as the cold air filled his intoxicated lungs.</p><p>Walking down the steps he heard talking, his familiar deep voice. 'Lixie...' He kept walking but stopped once he heard the words he thought were only meant for him. He peaked around to where Felix stood, by the Water Fountain, with another man.</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>The man grabbed his boyfriend's hips, pulled him in, and kissed his lips.</p><p>Pain.</p><p>Emptiness.</p><p>Emotions.</p><p>One's that hurt more than the arguments they had, the fights, the hurtful words they gave each other.</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p>Changbin felt tears leaked down his cheeks as he whimpered quietly— a little too loud— catching the attention of the two. He widened his eyes as he cursed at himself.</p><p>"Changbin..?" His boyfriend, no— Felix. Called out. He shook his head as he dropped his hand that was covering his mouth, he turned around so quickly and ran inside. He grabbed a another bottle of beer before running out to the front. "C-Changbin! Please, stop! L— hiccup —Listen to me!" Felix tried to stop the older. Regret filled his entire soul, he felt do goddamn guilty.</p><p>"NO! D-Don't... Ever tell me! To stop! This should just be another argument we always have! Like t-that one timr you ssid you never should have met me! W-Where you promised to stay by my side 'til we part— WELL, LOOK AT US NOW!!" The older slurred, he opened the bottle of bear before chugging half of it down. He opened the door to his car as Felix stumbled up to it.</p><p>"I.. I thought we'd be happy... Together... Maybe as Seo Felix and Seo Changbin... Or ass Lee's..." Changbin lastly said before throwing that bottle on the floor shattering into thousands of pieces,  perfect representation of his heart, making Felix burst into tears, flinching at the sound. He closed the door to his car as he hopped in, he shoved in the key and started up the engine and drove off.</p><p>He felt incredibly tired. He didn't know if it was the alcohol that kept rushing in or the pounding images of Felix in his head. He sobbed and sobbed. His vision blurred as he couldn't see the honking car heading his way.</p><p>Changbin was too young.<br/>And Felix forgot what he told him by the Water Fountain.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [♥︎] 𝐓𝐀𝐓𝐓𝐎𝐎.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>— Top! Felix<br/>     Bottom! Changbin ;)</p><p>A/N: My birthday post cause this was posted for my birffday :&gt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 TATTOO. 」<br/>❝ November 29th, 2019<br/>January 17th, 2020 ❞<br/>➫ EDITED! But not proofread.</p><p>━━━━━━━━━</p><p>The familiar scent of cigarettes, scotch, and ink filled Felix's lungs as he walked inside the Tattoo shop located down in Busan. One of his favorite places to head down to when he wanted to mark up his skin. His parents always thought that the ink engraved into his skin was the sacrificing way of submitting yourself to the devil. And if it was, he'd be glad to be decorated in the finest art.</p><p>He waved at Hyunjin who was working on someone's request, earning a smile. "Coming in for another one?" Asked Hyunjin who wiped at the final touch of his piece. "You know it. Is Jisung in today?" Felix sat himself down on one of the waiting chairs, kicking his feet up on the little coffee table displayed before him on the wooden flooring. "Unfortunately, he called in sick not too long ago. I'm sure one of the free workers could do it for you."</p><p>Grabbing the money his customer gave him, he bid them goodbye before standing up from his stool, stretching his way over to the cashier. "You and Jisung are the only ones I know, could I trust them?" Now he was slightly worried. "You came to a five star tattoo parlor. What less could you expect? Plus, I'm on break so I'm heading out," He paused, cashing in money from the recent customers before grabbing his leather jacket that laid loosely on the coat hanger by the front door. "But don't worry. I'll assign you to Changbin. You can trust him." He sent Felix a wink before stopping in his tracks, "CHANGBIN! NEW CUSTOMER, LEE FELIX!" Felix shot him a sour expression as the other left off to his break. "Fucking rat." He muttered under his breath before standing up.</p><p>"Lee Felix?" A sudden voice rang out as Felix turned around to be met with a rather short boy with light brown hair, he wore all black besides the bright blue gloves hugging at his hands— his arms covered in tattoos. "Ah, yes. That's me." He chuckled softly, rocking on his heels. "Hyunjin usually doesn't come yell out when a customer's here so I guess you're a certain special service." He motioned the taller to the front desk that laid heavily of plants and discarded magazines. Felix brought out his phone from his back pocket before unlocking it, pulling out a picture from his gallery. "I was thinking something like this, on my thigh." He showed the image to the shorter, seeing him nod his head in approval. "Not a bad choice. I'll get it done for you, just come this way?" He walked off into the hallway of the store that lead to many different rooms. They entered one as Changbin closed the door behind Felix. He motioned him to the long chair.</p><p>Felix made his way onto the long chair as Changbin gathered up his needed supplies. As the shorter took a seat on the small stool in front of Felix, he purposely decided to check out him, roaming his eyes over the taller's petite figure. A small smirk appeared on his lips but disappeared once he caught eyes with Felix. "I forgot to ask you, could you please take off your pants?" He asked, professionalism engraved into his voice, but the sly smirk the younger saw earlier said nothing of it.</p><p>He nodded before standing up, unbuttoning his jeans rather slowly as he felt Changbin's piercing eyes on him, slipping off the remained article. Adjusting his rather tight boxers, he moved back to sitting down on the long chair, tilting his head off of the side with a smirk on his lips. "Do you want the boxers off too since that's where you're staring?" This immediately caught Changbin out of his daze as a slight hint of red coated his puffy cheeks. He rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. "Not that there's much to see from, I recommend you keep them on. Although, taking them off is an option." He sent Felix a confident wink, causing him to shake his head with a small grin, partially liking the response the other gave. "Anywho, lets begin." He began to mark up his skin with ink, purposely squeezing the younger's thigh.</p><p>"Y'know, it's not nice touching things without permission." Felix tilted his head once again, a teasing smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he watched Changbin squeeze his thigh as if it was apart of the job. Although it looked like it was, it didn't feel like it. "Are you questioning my professionalism, Lixie?" His heart strings pulled at the nickname, slightly slumping down in his chair. "Perhaps I am. There's a lot to question about." Firing back in an instant, he realized that the older indeed interests him. "Oh-ho? Feedback is always a good thing." Muttered off Changbin as the buzzing coated over his voice but was still rather clear and soothing to Felix.</p><p>"Well for starters, I don't think tattooing has anything to do with an option of taking off your boxers." This caused Changbin to nod along to his words, his cheeks gradually getting red. "Another, the process is usually quiet when getting a tattoo, but you seem to like "conversation"." He clearly pointed out the flirting without being straightforward. "And I don't think the tattooist is suppose to be so adorable yet hot at the same time. I mean, Jisung is just Jisung and Hyunjin,,? He's somewhere— but you? It's rather interesting.."</p><p>Changbin turned off the tattoo gun, setting it off to the side as he looked up at Felix, partially batting his eyelashes which gave him the look of innocence. "Y'know, when I first laid eyes on you, I didn't know what to think. But now, I'm filled with a shit ton of thoughts." Now this caught Felix's attention. He tilted his head off to the side once again before smirking, leaning a bit down to bring himself closer to Changbin. "Do you wanna tell me those thoughts, doll?" This caused Changbin to widen his eyes and shake his head.</p><p>He rolled his shoulders before standing up, brushing off the imaginary dust off of his black skin-tight jeans."Maybe,, but I'm going to go use the bathroom, stay put." Warned Changbin as if he'd punish him if he didn't. As he was going to walk off, Felix instantly grabbed his wrist, looking up at him. "I don't think so, sweetie." Felix kept his grip as he stared up at Changbin's confused expression, pulling him towards him. "What do you mean "No?" Felix, I need to use the bathroom."</p><p>"I said what I said: No. You don't have my permission to get up and go, especially to the bathroom. Sit back down and be a good boy by finishing your work." Changbin just furrowed his eyebrows but also looked rather scared. With Felix's serious expression with his demanding tone and the tight grip around his wrist, he couldn't help but feel intimidated yet turned on. So he nodded, feeling small.</p><p>"Y-Yes, sir." Words automatically left his lips as his cheeks were completely riddened of its natural shade. Changbin was thankful the room's dim lights couldn't give away the immense blushing his cheeks kept getting. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like how this was going, getting more and more interest in what ever was choosing to come. He liked feeling small against Felix's rather dominant posture. He felt excited, adventurous even.</p><p>"Have a seat. 'Til I let you get up." A hidden growl followed his voice as Changbin rushingly sat back down on the stool. "Such a good boy Changbin.." Felix muttered loud enough for the older.</p><p>Now that almost sent Changbin off of his stool and onto Felix's dick in an instant. He never realized a praise as simple like that could get him feeling butterflies in the pits of his stomach. He also never realized how turned on he was til he sat back down onto the stool, feeling his tight jeans suffocating his thighs and amongst his manhood, he started to sweat. But he also had no reason to feel a bit embarrassed because clearly, before him, Felix was just as hard.</p><p>"Now get back to work if you wanna stay a good boy." Demanded Felix as he let go of Changbin's wrist, leaning back in his chair as he watched the older from above. And so Changbin did what he asked.</p><p>He had the urge to listen to what Felix ever wanted, being a good boy was new and something he's also intrigued to break, wanting to see the side of Felix if he were to be a bad boy. Changbin felt confused, close to going crazy— but he liked the feelings Felix radiated off into, he wanted more. Is that too greedy to ask?</p><p>As the older continued to focus on the image Felix presented to him, he felt a light weight land on his head. He glanced up as he met eyes with Felix's intimidating yet soft, lustful eyes— his hand loosely laid upon his hair. He purposely leaned up into his hand as he focused on the ink, feeling a light tug that resembled a hidden whine from Changbin's lips.</p><p>"F-Felix-ah, please. I need to finish this." Changbin stuttered, finding it difficult to run away from the distraction. As Felix momentarily tugged on his hair, gradually getting more rough, he hastily turned off the machine and set it aside. He reached up and grabbed Felix's hand from his head and pulled it out to his side as he sat up from the little stool, taking a seat on Felix's thighs, thankful he started the design closer to the younger's knee so he wouldn't smudge the ink and potentially ruin his skin.</p><p>Felix places his hand gently upon the older's side, smirking in victory as he noticed the annoyed expression on Changbin's face. Although the little motion of moving was unnecessary, he still liked the position they're in now. "I'm trying to do my job, Felix. And you're distracting me." He chirped in a rather direct voice, only causing Felix to just stare at him and take in his words, leaning back a bit with Changbin following, causing him to let out a small yelp.</p><p>"I'm distracting you? I'd like you to elaborate for me, darling." That smirk, oh that smirk Changbin wanted to kiss off of his face. The older felt almost insane in his head, he didn't know why the male he was currently straddling intrigued him so much— Not only did he find his personality interesting, this fucker was so unbearably hot that even his hormones were confused by the sudden turn ons.</p><p>Changbin just clicked his tongue and shook his head again, leaning himself back properly with his hands clamped on the younger's chest— this little action caused Felix to groan. Changbin quirked an eyebrow before rolling his hips in curiosity, making the younger grip his hips in a quick motion. "D-Do that again and I'm going to fuck you over this chair." Felix threatened although that is technically what Changbin ever wanted.</p><p>Pushing his luck, he leant down to the younger's ear with a gentle smirk engraved on his lips, he breathed out a hot breath before rolling his hips again in a teasing manner, moaning at the friction it provided. And in one swift movement, Changbin plopped down onto the chair with a thud, gasping at the sudden throwdown— he looked up from his lashes as Felix hovered before him, kicking the stool that was once stood so lonely upon the marvel floor ad it slid across the floor. Ripping off his shirt, he spread the older's legs before leaning between them, purposely blowing out hot air amongst Changbin's pulsating groin, subconsciously rolling his hips up for more friction, he pouted once Felix backed up.</p><p>"Tsk tsk tsk. Changbin, you're so dirty. Where'd that professional act go? Hm?" The other teased as he watched Changbin desperately wiggle out of his jeans, palming himself through his boxers so needily. In all honestly, this clicked Changbin out of his haze for a second, completely forgetting he was at work, giving this young man a tattoo— comparing their first meeting to the current events happening now, he bit his lip. This could potentially make him lose his job but no one has to know what's happening behind that door.</p><p>"F-Fuck— Felix— Fuck professionalism, I want you, inside me, now." He basically demanded, getting more and more needier by the second. Despite him holding in his blatter with a difficult hard-on, he felt in bliss and frustration.</p><p>"Felix, p-please, just touch me. Anything, give me itt~" He began to beg now, taking deep breaths to control himself from losing it here and there. He was so close to just pulling Felix down to sit on the chair as he fucked himself on the younger's cock— although, he wanted to follow along to the other's plans, seeing what he has in store for him.</p><p>"Such a welcoming invite for your new customer, huh?" Felix stated with a smirk, tapping his pointer finger and middle finger one by one from his clothed chest to his belly button, lastly tracing circles along Changbin's tip through his boxers, outlining his entire cock. This made the older squirm in his seat, his back arched by the slightest yet it wasn't enough to satisfy him. "Don't worry, Binnie. I'll make sure you're completely fucked out til you'll have to call off work tomorrow." He whispered in Changbin's ear, sending shivers all over his body, giving his dick a nice twitch.</p><p>Not long after, Felix pulled down Changbin's boxers after teasing him enough to cause the other's precum to leak through the thin material. As Changbin's lil' but thick cock sprung out, Felix couldn't help but coo at the sight, yet smirk at the redness he caused on the older. Poor thing has been suffocating in those boxers for a while.</p><p>Felix then caressed Changbin's thigh with one hand as the other wrapped around Bin's needy member, giving it tiny pumps. Changbin couldn't help but let a few moans slip from his lips, his back arching from the bits of pleasure. Feeling awfully greedy for more, he began to target his energy into little hip thrusts into the other's hand. He threw his head back as pants followed ahead of him.</p><p>"Such a luscious lil' cock, finally getting the attention it wants. You like that?" Finding it amusing watching the older fall apart before him, he was madly curious to also see the other so weak before him, all wrecked out from screaming his name over and over again. Changbin nodded and nodded.</p><p>Changbin reached a hand up behind the other's neck and brought him down above him, attaching his lips hungrily on the younger's. He attacked Felix's lips with lust and began sucking on the nice plumps, feeling Felix's tongue rush over his lips as the older opened up and allowed him to win victory for dominance. He moaned and licked into the Felix's mouth as he grinded up into the other's groin, causing him to tighten his grip Changbin's thigh, that the older realized was now pressed up again his own stomach.</p><p>Felix slowed his movement on Changbin's length then pulled back from the heated kiss, lifting his hand up as he replaced his mouth with his fingers, watching as Changbin lathered up those digits in his saliva, purposely staring into the other's eyes, making sure they never left his.</p><p>They both were incredibly heated into the moment. The instant eye contact between the two sent instant butterflies in their stomachs, causing their cheeks to get more tinted as they were earlier.</p><p>"What are you doing to me?" Felix whispered as Changbin slowly swirled his tongue around the younger's fingers, sending him a soft smile in the process. He took his digits out of Changbin's mouth before sliding down the rest of the bottom's boxers, flinging them somewhere along the discarded clothes amongst the floor.</p><p>He slid his fingers down his thigh before reaching his pink, gaping entrance. Felix traced around it before pushing 1/3 of his finger in, watching Changbin's face for any sign of discomfort. Changbin groaned in response before humming, pushing himself forward as a sign for more. And that's what Felix gave him. He inserted his entire finger deep to the knuckle before pulling it back out and back in. Changbin squirmed at the unfamiliar feeling, slightly tightening his arm around Felix's neck. "M-More" Changbin begged, feeling another digit fill him up. He moaned at the stretch and hissed at the slightest, hiding his face in the younger's neck as he whimpered pathetically, subconsciously rolling his hips, fucking himself on Felix's fingers.</p><p>To Felix's dismay, he smirked in excitement as he watched Changbin break down in front of him. He slammed his finger in and out of the older, noticing how he trembled with each thrust. "Look at you, taking up my fingers,", he chuckled lowly as Changbin squealed once he felt Felix's warm hand rewrapped itself around his little cock, giving it pumps that matched the fastening thrusts.</p><p>"I-I'm gonna cum— F-Felix—" The older tried to mutter out as overwhelming pleasure splurged all over his body, causing him to twitch in sensitivity.</p><p>And just like that, Felix slowed his pace and took his fingers out and removed his hand from Changbin's length, making him whine out, in need to be filled up. Recovering with little pants, Changbin glanced to see Felix stripping off the remaining of his clothes, feeling his cheeks go into a complete red tint. 'This is really happening right now, oh god—' Changbin repeated in his head, taking deep breaths as he watched Felix pump his incredibly huge cock, slightly panicking at the size.</p><p>",L-Lixie— H-How- will—" He stuttered as he couldn't take his eyes away. Felix just smirked and brought a hand up to Changbin's head, patting it softly in a way to reassure the older. "It will fit, we'll make it fit. Just take deep breath and relax, alright?" He softly talked, giving Changbin some confidence to man up. This seemed like it was Changbin's first time, but really, it isn't. But this exact moment made him feel like his first time didn't even exist.</p><p>Felix aligned himself up to Changbin's entrance, rubbing his tip over his rim as he slowly pushed himself in, trying his absolute best not to thrust his heart out into the poor older. Changbin hissed once again at the stretch and blew out a deep breath, throwing his head back. Felix continued to push himself in morr as he reached the older's  prostate, causing his back to suddenly arch as a dragged moan left his throat.</p><p>"O-Oh f-fuck!" The older cursed, digging his fingernails in the younger's back. Felix moaned and bit his bottom lip at the sudden tightness around his cock, Changbin taking him up so well. Felix waited a few more seconds as Changbin's breathing began to get irregular, moans slipping passed his plump, swollen lips. Changbin didn't have to say anything as Felix rutted his hips right in and out of the older, causing both of them to let out strangled moans. The pleasure was all too good, and they oddly fit perfectly together. Changbin thew his head back up in the older's neck, nibbling on the his skin to distract himself from the amounts of pleasure he was given, making Felix groan at the sensation. He began to thrust in fast and deeper, filling the room with skin slapping and hoarsed moans from both of the two. They honestly gave up caring if anyone could hear them. This was their moment.</p><p>Lifting Changbin leg up over his shoulder to at least get a better angle, the direct movement made Changbin remove his arms from the Felix's neck to support him up, his back arched at an incredible angle. Felix hit him directly at his prostate, 'causing his body to be filled with waves and waves of pleasure.</p><p>And honestly, if anyone could, they would get this exact moment tattooed on their forehead.</p><p>"L-Lix— C-Clo-seee!" Changbin moaned out from his neck, it coming out a little muffled. The older pressed his face more into Felix's crook, humming out muffled moans with each thrust he was given. He listened to Felix's beautiful sounds and his cheeks reddened deeper once again. This feeling was incredibly confusing. He basically just wanted to fuck, but why does he feel like there could be possible feelings he just wanted more than that?</p><p>Feeling a warm liquid splurge itself over his stomach, he came with a rather high pitched moan. As Felix kept going to ride out his high, the oversensitivity grew in the pits of his stomach, feeling his cock rub against the younger's stomach. "A-Ah~"</p><p>"I'm almost there, babyboy— J-Just—" Within a few seconds, the younger released his seeds in Changbin, pushing it deeper within each thrust before slowing down. He stayed inside for a couple more seconds before pulling out, partially laying himself down over Changbin, exhaustion filling his body.</p><p>"H-Holy hell..." Changbin muttered, prompting himself up on his elbows as he tried to steady his breathing. Felix leant down a bit, lightly pressing butterfly kisses on Changbin's neck, him to hum softly at the gentle feeling. "I'll be sure to leave you a tip, although I think I already did." He laughed at his joke as Changbin shook his head, giggling softly as he lightly slapped Felix's bare chest.</p><p>The younger got up before trudging his way over to the counters to take out some tissue from a box before helping Changbin clean up, handing him his clothes and obviously lending him his phone so he can punch in his number. After putting in a nickname, he wrapped the younger's thigh in a clear wrap so it won't get infected and smudged.</p><p>"It's already getting late. How about I come by tomorrow? Y'know, to get it finished?" Felix sent a wink as Changbin shook his head with another laugh, throwing his shirt over his head. "I don't even know if I'm going to be able to head to work tomorrow. But if I do, I'll be sure to book you your appointment. Or perhaps I can do it at my house? My skills don't only just apply here, y'know."</p><p>"Like I haven't discovered that then. But whatever you feel like is best. I'll be sure to be on my way~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 𝐁𝐋𝐎𝐒𝐒𝐎𝐌 𝐓𝐑𝐄𝐄.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 BLOSSOM TREE 」<br/>❝ January 17th, 2020❞<br/>➫ EDITED!<br/>━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Felix always wondered himself next to the cherry blossom tree that had a wooden bench just below it, perfect for shade and perfect to just relax. Feeling the breeze and hearing the sound of rustling leaves was an absolute blessing for him. He felt like he could do anything.</p><p>But there was always a small barrier that could prevent him from enjoying his natures.</p><p>Felix is blind.</p><p>At the age of 12, Felix always got bullied in school. Being tossed around, having things thrown at him, losing his best friend because he found out that he was homosexual. He always hated the fact that he even existed. He hated himself so much that the God's above didnt think he deserved to hate on such an angel. So God prevented Felix from seeing heaven.</p><p>Of course, there are many things Felix thinks he's grateful to be blind for when it came to seeing things before— he learned to respect the way he was and how his life turned out. Nothing was perfect, not even him. But to what he felt most comfortable in, outside, in nature and home, he learned to understand that not every angel needs to have vision to enjoy the smallest things in life.</p><p>Felix at such a young age, lost his eye sight because some fuckwad squirted glue into his eyes and said "Maybe that'll help you see." clearly that person was referring to him being Asian. He didn't think it was bad, after many hours of having to pry his eyes open, it managed to damage his eyesight, permanently erasing his vision, bits by bits. It hurts waking up not being able to see, not being able to understand anything around you.</p><p>But he's happy that he's in a good place. Oh hell no— Felix didn't die. Although he's living mildly perfect right now. A little teasing from people here and there, but he's found his home. Specifically under the blossom tree.</p><p>Taking a few breaths, Felix leaned back into the wooden bench, feeling the breeze swift by his figure, causing his hair to fly to own side in a gentle swish. A new smell of honey and cinnamon filled his senses and he felt a presence next to him.</p><p>"It sure feels nice here, doesn't it?" A voice rang out. Felix slowly turnt his head sideways where he heard the voice erupt before breaking into a smile. "It sure is. I guarantee it all looks beautiful too." The other nodded as they fell into a small silence.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>"Are you still there?" Felix asked as he furrowed his eyebrows. They must've left if it gone silent. I wanna hear that voice again...</p><p>"Oh— Yes, I am still here." The other nervously chuckled, causing Felix to let out a sigh of relief, chuckling along as well. "I apologise. If you hadn't noticed, I am blind. My name is Felix Lee Felix." He introduced, keeping his head turned sideways towards the other who smiled softly, turning himself towards Felix.</p><p>"Ah, my name is Seo Changbin. And yes, I can assure you, it is very very beautiful." Changbin gave a little laugh at the end, peeling his attention up to the falling cherry blossoms, smiling in content and pure happiness. "Are you from here? I noticed your freckles, some Koreans don't really have freckles like yours." He asked in wonder as he remembered the scattered stars upon the Felix's cheeks and the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Freckles..? OH! I completely forgot I had freckles, my god... No, I am not originally from here. I was born in Sydney, Australia but moved here when I was 16. So about three years I've been living here? Are you originally from here, you sound very fluent in Korean, heh.." Felix chatted off in a soft tone, catching on to the others voice as he understood Changbin well, only assuming he's from here.</p><p>"Yes, I was born and raised here. I did travel to Melbourne with my parents when I was 14? 15? For s couple of months. I really liked it there." He mumbled off in thought yet nodded off at the end, sending a small chuckle. "That's amazing. I'm glad you liked your stay there."</p><p>Just in a few seconds Felix's watch went off. He brought his attention to his wrist and tapped on the screen. "Well, I gotta get myself home. And do not worry, I know my way there. But it was an absolute pleasure to have met someone like you," He stood up and turned himself to where he could only assume was where Changbin was.</p><p>"Thank you for even chatting with me, Changbin. I wish to see— hear of you again. I'll be here around the same time tomorrow if you wanna come by." He gave a small bow before giving a soft way.</p><p>"It was nice meeting you too, Felix. I'll be sure to come by as long as you're there. I wanna know more about you." The other smiled by Changbin's words and nodded softly, he bid him goodbye once more before turning around.</p><p>Using his stick from side to side, he walked off. For a while, he finally left feeling complete.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 𝐋𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning! : Mentions of slight suicide/passings.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 LETTER 」<br/>❝ January 31st, 2020❞<br/>➫ EDITED!</p><p>━━━━━━━━━</p><p>You told me I wouldn't fall,<br/>yet you went ahead and let me go.</p><p>I trusted you and you threw<br/>that away,<br/>accusing me of something<br/>I'd never say.</p><p>We've been best friends for years,<br/>through the smiles and the tear.<br/>But you lied about it all,<br/>which is why I'm glad I'd fall</p><p>You promised happiness and joy<br/>and I'm thankful for that<br/>but you also promised sadness too<br/>So Felix, why would you do that?</p><p>Away from me to a place people<br/>call home,<br/>I'm now alone and tired,<br/>which is what I want on my stone.</p><p>I took my life just like you did,<br/>if it was to get away from the pain,<br/>you should've told me and lived.</p><p>I'm incomplete without you<br/>now that you're gone.<br/>I'll be by your side soon,<br/>which is something I've longed.</p><p>I may hate you for the damage<br/>you've done.<br/>but I can't forget what you<br/>made me feel,<br/>and for all that you're<br/>so fucking dumb.</p><p>I love you for eternity in a great fall,<br/>I'll stay with you forever,<br/>I'll be there if you call.</p><p>I'll promise you again,<br/>happiness and love.<br/>Don't let me go,<br/>or I'll fly away with the doves.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 𝐏𝐑𝐎𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐄.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 PROMISE. 」<br/>❝ February 3rd, 2020 ❞<br/>➫ EDITED!</p><p>━━━━━━━━━</p><p>"Hey, Changbinnie? Do you think we'll be best friends after college?" 12-year-old Felix asked the 13-year-old Changbin. "Of course, Lixie. We just got to stick together, okay?"  Felix nodded, giving his best friend a hug, one he wish would last longer. "Promise...?"</p><p>"Promise."</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>In the final year of middle school, 8th grade, Changbin got a call from his parents. One that changed his life completely. "Changbin, I know this will be hard for you But we already sold the house..." He shook his head as his eyes were on the brinks of tears. He pressed the end button and sighed. "How am I going to tell Lixie..." He mumbled underneath his breath.</p><p>"Tell me what?" Changbin jumped at the sudden voice before turning around immediately. Felix noticed Changbin's lightly tinted cheeks and the forming tears. "Binnie... What happened...?" He frowned, opening his arms for the shorter. And Changbin ran straight towards the younger, holding onto him tightly as he trembled with tears, shaking his head while repeating "I'm sorry, Lixie." Feeling the shorter break down, he began to cry as well. He didn't know what for but watching his best friend is like this changed his emotions quickly. "Shh... It's okay, Binnie... What's wrong, bub?"</p><p>After a few short minutes, the shorter separated from Felix, wiping his tears and sniffing softly. "Lixie... M-My parents bought a h-house in California. A-And.... And..." — "They're making you go with them..." Changbin nodded. "W-Will you ever come back??? Did they sell your current house?" He shook his head then nodded again. "No.. We're moving there permanently...." "W-When are you leaving.." He took a deep breath. "Tomorrow.."</p><p>.</p><p>Ever since the leave, the two couldn't help but feel incomplete, lost even. Throughout their high school and college years, their lives felt like they were never getting better. Changbin was one year into adult life and he knew that Felix was going to graduate soon. Hoping, just hoping, that the younger didn't forget him.</p><p>Changbin tapped his foot against the marvel flooring, feeling anxious about the situation he put himself in. He didn't know if this was a good idea. Felix could have forgotten him over the long years. Debating if he should just get up and leave. "and Lee Yongbok." His heart dropped. Upon hearing the younger's name, his attention was up at the stage, tears threatening to fall as he laid eyes upon the younger. He looked the same...</p><p>It was finally Felix's turn to step up on stage. His heart pounded as he realized his life was about to begin. He walked up onto the stage and got his things, thanking all of his professors. He wanted to cry— for the suffering and the relief— and the sadness he couldn't have bring after losing his best friend. Giving small smiles, he frowned as he looked into the crowd to at least find his parents, Changbin maybe... He imagined this moment every second of the day. Imagining Changbin just being here, through high school and college and possibly into the rest of their lives. He imagined so much he expected it to be real.</p><p>Tearing his eyes away from the crowd he stepped down onto the hooded ground. He looked up, only to stop once again. 'This can't be real...' Felix thought his mind was playing tricks onto him. The imaginations actually driving his head inside. "Binnie..?" He blinked over and over again, but the other remained with open arms. "How could I forget?" The other spoke with a welcoming smile.</p><p>Felix springs off the last step into his best friend's arms, feeling his warmth invade his body. He held on tight as if he'd leave again. But as Changbin held on tighter, he broke down. Memories and memories of the two gathered together into one emotion really set the two off. "I-I never f-forgot you, Binnie... I-I couldn't s-stop t-thinking if you'd e-ever come back." Felix sobbed, managing to get out proper words as they're slightly muffled in the older's jacket. "I'm here now, Yongbokie, I'm staying. I'll never leave ever again." And those words were meant with all meaning.  Felix pulled back and he raised up his hand in between the two."P-Promise?" Changbin smiled softly, intertwining his fingers with the graduate student, he squeezed tightly. "I promise." </p><p>And that promise is the one that he's going to keep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 𝐘𝐎𝐔 𝐂𝐀𝐍 𝐒𝐓𝐀𝐘.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 YOU CAN STAY. 」<br/>❝ February 20th, 2020 ❞<br/>➫ UNEDITED !</p><p>━━━━━━━━━</p><p>"I'm tired of loving you! You always get in the fucking way, it's so goddamn annoying!" Jae-hwa, Changbin's boyfriend, yelled. They both started arguing all because Changbin asked if Jaehwa still loved him because he clearly didn't show it and it started to break Changbin even more.</p><p>The younger shook his head, turning his head so his boyfriend couldn't see the tears that spilled from his tired eyes. "I fucking knew it. All the shit you've told me, all of it was fake, wasn't it?" The shorter fired back, backing up as the other got closer. Changbin was terrified of Jae-hwa, but he's not close to proving it. "Of course it was all fucking fake. I never loved you. I used you, like a goddamn toy." Hearing the confession snapped something inside of the shorter. He threw a quick fist at Jaehwa's cheek, landing a blow as it cracked his knuckles.</p><p>Waving his hand from the pain, he pushed the older down harshly before running off to the room to gather his stuff, shoving a good amount of clothes in his bag. He gathered everything before storming outside, running off to anywhere but there. </p><p>It's been a few hours since Changbin left the house with this belongings, he found himself sitting alone, comfortably, in a cafe his friend owned. He sipped on the coffee he didn't pay for, which Seungmin being nice enough to put it on the house, he still felt guilty for taking such a thing without pay but nonetheless, he was thankful. </p><p>It was close to closing hours and Changbin told Seungmin almost everything-- to where if he sees Jaehwa ever again, he's going to literally dump his body in a river- to where he felt incredibly depressed and that he has nowhere to go besides the Seoul park to rest. Seungmin offered Changbin a place to stay, which is at his house, but then Seungmin has a roommate and he doesn't wanna bother the two.</p><p>"Oh, c'mon. Felix is kind and you won't bother us. It'd be nice to have a new fella in the house. We'll provide you with lots-- Oh god I sound like I'm adopting you..." That made Changbin chuckle after the few depressing hours. He shook his head and left a small smile on his lips. "Are you sure...? I really don't wanna bother.." He asked, still uncertain. "Yes, hyung. I'm offering you, let's not forget! We have a guest room that you can take up, so yes, it's your home now and you can't say no." Seungmin finished, grinning from ear to ear. "Okay, okay, okay. I'll stay. But you have to let me help pay with rent and whatnot." "Sounds good to me. Now let's go, it's getting late."</p><p>After Seungmin closed up the shop and they left, as they arrive, Changbin couldn't help but feel nervous. He was somewhat afraid of what Felix, who he has never met before, will think of him as. Suddenly showing up and moving in with them triggered a bit of his anxiety.</p><p>"Take it easy, hyung. He's chill and he'll understand your situation. Don't worry so much." Seungmin, fishing out his keys, he noticed the fidgets the shorter kept getting. "I-I know... I can't help it.</p><p>Finally managing to unlock the doors, they stepped inside and there was Felix. Making some noodles. He shot his head up at the door with a wide smile on his face. "Ah, Seungminnie! You're home! And... Who is this?" Felix greeted, his eyes hiding behind his cheeks as he smiles- Changbin gulped at the sight, feeling soft all of a sudden. "Now you sound like my mother. This is Changbin. He uh... had some difficulties with someone. But he's going to live with us, I hope that's alright." Seungmin glanced at Changbin in confirmation, nodding his head shyly, trying to avoid the taller's stares. "Absolutely fine by me! Welcome in, Changbin Hyung! This is your home now, I'm Lee Felix by the way." Changbin nodded as he gave a small smile. "Seungmin, you got that essay to write, correct? Go ahead and go do that, I'll show Changbin hyung his room." The second tallest nodded before walking off, not before patting the shorter on the shoulder. </p><p>"Um.. Whatever happened before shall stay in the past, okay? You can start a new life in this apartment and I'll make it my job to protect you if you need it. We're friends, you can trust me." Changbin nodded as he follows Felix to his new room. Home...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. [♥︎] 𝐋𝐄𝐓 𝐌𝐄 𝐇𝐄𝐋𝐏.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can try to guess who's top or who's bottom. ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 LET ME HELP. 」<br/>❝ February 20th, 2020 ❞<br/>➫ EDITED!</p><p>━━━━━━━━━</p><p>"O-Oh fuck..." Felix moaned as he sped up, feeling himself close. The video displayed on his computer was so interesting, he felt so attracted to it. Moans collided with his own as the video ended, pouting as he didn't even finish in time. 'They came so fucking quick, that's wack.' He thought as he went ahead and picked out another video.</p><p>"Daddy punishes baby boy after being a brat..." He muttered, feeling his cheeks get more heated and his length more harder. He clicked on the video and there they were, two boys sitting in bed while the dominant one spanks the naughty boy. Felix sat himself back as he reached back down to his member, giving himself strokes and squeezes.</p><p>"Hey Felix, have you seen—" A voice rang out as Felix panicked with his whole might. He pushed himself more into the desk before him and slammed the laptop closed. "my wallet.. Felix, what were you doing?" Changbin asked as he quirked an eyebrow at the younger who looked like he was in prominent pain, staring at the wall before him. "I-I wasn't doing anything." His face fully flushed with red, finally bringing his attention up to his hyung.</p><p>"Oh c'mon, Felix. You can't go lying to me saying you were doing nothing when obviously you were jacking off to porn." Changbin leant himself on the doorway with his arms crossed, making Felix shuffle in his seat. "Well I wasn't jacking off to porn!!! I was... finishing my essay, I just finished... it..." Felix looked away, biting onto his bottom lip when he caught the older smirking. Changbin shook his head before walking up beside him, using one arm to pull his chair away, causing Felix to panic in an instant as he couldn't grasp the desk in time— being completely open to the man before him. "I didn't know doing essays included their dick out." Changbin chuckled before pulling the younger more closer to him, bringing himself down on his knees.</p><p>"H-Hyung, what are you doing???" Felix flushed and felt himself get more hard as Changbin is now face to face with his leaking cock, urging not to do anything as the older could give him something he never felt before. "What do you think I'm doing? Kneeling down to you? I'm going to help you, okay?" He tilted his head as he watched Felix's eyebrows furrow before he widened his eyes in realization, giving his dick a sudden twitch in interest. "Now," He wrapped his hand around Felix's hard length, giving it a few pumps. "let me begin."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 𝐌𝐈𝐒𝐒𝐈𝐍𝐆.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OKAY SO I MADE MY OWN VERSION OF THE POSTER AND IT LOOKS SO REAL IM CRYING AHHAHAHDJNXND OKAY ANYWHO CONTINUE<br/>https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/841380440/images/15f8fba939c92f22222774058044.jpg</p><p> </p><p>Warning!! Mentions of homophobic slurs!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 MISSING 」<br/>❝ March 3rd, 2020❞<br/>➫ UNEDITED!</p><p>━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Lee Felix, gone missing. This cannot be true. He was just fine yesterday, drawing in that little book of his during class. And suddenly he disappeared? "Hey, Changbin-ah. Did you hear what happened to Felix?" Minho asked in worry, scanning the room. "Yeah... It's so sudden... I hope he's alright.." Picking at the hems of his sweater sleeves, Changbin hummed in fright. 'What if someone kidnapped him? What if they... they do something to him? What if they kill him...?' All these thoughts kept running through Changbin's head. He was genuinely worried and he didn't know why. But he knew that if they don't find him soon, he will.</p><p>"Well, I have to get to class. I hope you get through the say well. Bye~." Minho bid before running off to his next class. Standing where he was, he looked around noticing everyone was so focused on leaving for class, he took the chance to run towards the front door of the school, running off to anywhere his feet bring him. He didn't know what he was doing but he wanted to find Felix. He didn't know him, Felix didn't know him, but he wants to and needs to. </p><p>Running as his lungs get filled with air, feeling suffocated as he continues to tire himself out. He didn't know where to run nor did he have information to where he could start. He never saw the younger hang out with anyone and he seemed very closed off upon others, even the teachers... Except for the art teacher. Changbin widened his eyes as he observed his surroundings, "I ran this far..." He huffed, muttering underneath his breath. Roaming his eyes over the neighborhood that looked rather... ghetto. He acknowledged the beatdown houses that laid rather sloppily over plots, finding it empty. </p><p>"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU FUCKING FAGGOT!!" A man yelled out loud, causing the attention of Changbin, stopping him in his steps. He slowly stepped ahead and watched as a boy, perhaps around his age, crawled away on the lawn of a house whose father threw glass bottles at him. He was sobbing loudly, he looked beat. "DONT EVER COME BACK, FELIX. ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!" The father slammed the door, leaving his son to bleed and weep on the grass. "Felix...?" Changbin muttered as he caught eyes with the younger. He seemed frightened and surprised, trying to get himself away and on his feet. "I-I'm not going to hurt you, Felix... I... I came to find you.." The other shook his head, fumbling over his words as he stopped trying to get up, he just kept crying. This gave Changbin a chance to step forward, kneeling down before the abused. </p><p>"You've gone missing..." He mumbled, reaching a hand up to the younger's face, noticing him flinch but let him cup his cheek, feeling him lean into the touch. "Is... that what they told you...?" The other spoke, looking up with water and bloodshot eyes. "I'm here... and I wish I wasn't... Was anyone looking for me..?" Surprised by the words the younger spoke, he nodded hastily in response, giving a soft smile. "Many people are looking for you... It... It's not the same without you. Even if this is our first time meeting. The school seems gloomy..." Felix chuckled, using Changbin's wrist to lift himself up. </p><p>"I finally found you..." Changbin whispered as he helped Felix up from the blood-stained and glass shattered ground, slightly lifting him off of the floor and into his arms, holding him bridle style. "Let's get you somewhere safe, okay?" And with that, Felix was found.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐏𝐋𝐀𝐍𝐄 𝐌𝐎𝐃𝐄.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had a flight on March 7th and I literally got this idea on the plane after watching a passenger and a flight attendant have a conversation. uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 AIRPLANE MODE 」<br/>❝ March 12th, 2020❞<br/>➫ UNEDITED!<br/>━━━━━━━━━</p><p>Anxiety is something Changbin always had issues with, especially when it came to him going on a plane all by himself. He was currently going to go visit his parents in Yongin-Si, South Korea after a few months from his stay in Australia, the place where he chose to study his English.</p><p>It was finally spring break for his school which gave him a schedule to go visit his parents overseas! But he didn't have anyone to go with him... Going to security was one major anxiety warning, but the flight itself sent him off the edge. </p><p>He walked into the plane with his bag tightly strapped over his back, glancing up to meet contact with other passengers' eyes, immediately bringing his attention back to the floor. Beginning to fidget with his sweater sleeves, he fumbled towards his seat, D14 where the seats were still emptied, taking the one closer to the window. Letting out a small sigh of relief, he shoved himself into the little compartment as he shoved his bag under the seat before him, sitting back with a huff. He scavenged through his pockets, finding his earbuds that hooked tangled within the wires, his hands shook unwittingly, making it difficult. </p><p>Sighing in content, he frustratingly threw his hands onto his laps with his earbuds wrapped around his hands in a tangle. Side-listening to the sitcoms above, he noticed that the seat next to him stayed vacant as he buckled his belt. "Nobody..?" He muttered as he sat back, finally managing to get out of his tangled position. </p><p>"Hello there, are you flying alone?" A rather deep but clear voice rang beside him. He looked up and nodded with a shy smile, "My name is Felix! And since you're flying solo with no other passengers, it's my duty to keep you company." He squeaked, taking the seat next to Changbin and strapping himself in. Smiling at the gesture the flight attendant provided, he couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief, the weight upon his shoulders lifting every time the other smiled. 'Maybe this flight won't be as bad as I thought.'</p><p>"So, what's your name and what are your hobbies?" The freckled boy asked. "My name is Seo Changbin and I really enjoy producing music. Although at the moment, I'm focusing more on my studying. But once I'm done with all of that, I'm heading straight back to my studio and make some hits you'll absolutely love." Feeling the confidence run through his veins, he grinned in pure truth, imagining the exact same moments at his wondered future.</p><p>"Woah. That actually sounds amazing! Do you have any current songs at the moment?" Nodding in excitement, he fumbled over his words when he felt the plane begin to move. His eyes widened as he pressed himself firmly against the seat he's sitting on, he gripped on the armchair as he glanced outside. Felix, the flight attendant/seat buddy/a really cute guy— noticed the panicked in the passenger's behavior, not thinking twice before overlapping his hand over the others, giving it a reassuring squeeze once Changbin shot his attention towards, smiling softly to show him that's it's gonna be okay.</p><p>The plane went at its full speed before lifting off of the ground, causing Changbin to tightly shut his eyes, taking deep breaths as the flight attendant chanted the words over and over again, finding a sense of peace within his deep voice as the plane leaned from the left to the right till it was set to be flying. He peeked open an eye before letting out a sigh of relief. </p><p>"You don't like flying?" Felix asked as he softly looked at the boy next to him, keeping his hand securely lapped over the other's. Chuckling in embarrassment, Changbin nodded in agreement. "I get anxiety from the whole thing, especially when I'm flying by myself... This is the first time going by myself..." Felix just smiled, nodding at his words. "I was in the same situation as you. I used to be so terrified of flying, in general. Mostly terrified of the scenarios that ran through my head. But look where I am now. I absolutely love the feeling of flying. The feeling of take-off and landing."</p><p>That made Changbin feel butterflies. Not just the other's passionate words for the fear he has fought but also because the way Felix's smiles about what he enjoys just makes him forget that they're on the plane to begin with. "How'd you get over it?" The passenger couldn't help but ask, hopeful to find an answer to calm down his nerves. "I created a travel playlist of songs I find is enjoying to relax to. Then I play them on the plane when I'm scared the most. I push the feeling of flying to the back of my head and focused on the music at hand. It felt like I wasn't even on the plane, I couldn't even feel the turbulence. There's this one song, it's called Airplane Mode by Limbo. It's coincidentally related but it's a calming song. I even play it a few times before going to work." </p><p>Smiling at the twinkles in the other's freckle shaped eyes, he couldn't help but also find peace in the other's presence. "Perhaps I'll give it a listen, it sounds interesting already by the way it helps you. Perhaps that song could also help me when I'm traveling as well." Changbin noted, feeling an urge to listen to the song. "Or I'll have to send you my playlist if you ever do go off somewhere," Felix commented, side glancing at the passenger. "You're willing to keep in contact with me?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Fun fact, I rarely sit down for anyone if they're flying alone. I usually small talk. So consider my presence more than a one-time seeing." Felix huffed cutely, his shoulders pouncing at the gesture. Changbin's heart did that little thumpy thingy again as he watched the other.  </p><p>"I feel special."</p><p>"You should."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 𝐓𝐎𝐈𝐋𝐄𝐓 𝐏𝐀𝐏𝐄𝐑.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Sensitive topic amongst Coronavirus.</p><p>There is a hectic issue going around with certain necessities getting sold out, here's a scenario.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 TOILET PAPER 」<br/>❝ March 13th, 2020❞<br/>➫ EDITED!</p><p>━━━━━━━━━</p><p>"Changbin, can you do me a favor and go out and buy a shit ton of toilet paper for me?" Hyunjin, his roommate asked before practically knocking down his bedroom door.</p><p>"Excuse me? I'm not your little slave here. Why don't you go out and buy it yourself?" Changbin asked as he turned off his phone and sent the other his entire attention, clearly not appreciating his presence by being obviously annoyed. "Because. You seem to not be worried about this virus shit and I don't wanna die." Letting out a groan, Changbin threw a pillow at the other. "You're such a dramatic headass. Give me money and I'll go get it." Reaching a hand in his pocket, Hyunjin threw a couple 20's at the other before walking out, not before leaving with a "Thank you, Binnie~" Having another pillow thrown at him.</p><p>Being completely honest, Changbin thought this 'toilet paper' shit: completely ridiculous. The virus ain't gonna give you the shits, so fucking think about others first and focus on your health at hand, not to save your asshole.</p><p>But then again, this is society.</p><p>Getting up from his bed, Changbin shoved the said money in his sweatpants before putting a hoodie on and leaving the house with some slides.</p><p>Walking his way down to the grocery store, he immediately grabbed a cart before heading straight down to the bathroom section. Throwing an excessive amount of packs in the cart, he made his way over to the cashier. He got a couple of weird looks from some customers, all he just did was send them small glares. Finally, he made his way up the line, placing the packs of toilet paper onto the checkout thingy.</p><p>"Constipation or a severe case of diarrhea?" The cashier spoke with his familiar deep voice, giving Changbin a weird look as he scanned the accessories. "Ahaha. Very funny, Felix." Rolling his eyes, he leaned himself over the Lil counter, watching Felix scan the items.</p><p>"Lemme guess, Hyunjin's being dramatic again?" Nodding in pure truth, he shook his head at the mention of the boy's name. "He's so fucking stupid sometimes. He's making me go out and buy this shit because of some internet breakout." Felix just chuckled at the older's behavior, shaking his head along with him. "Let's not forget this is Hyunjin we're talking about." "Yeah but unfortunately, it IS Hyunjin we're talking about." Rolling his eyes a third time, he felt as if his eyes will actually roll out of his head.</p><p>As Felix was finished scanning the said products, Changbin handed over the money of the price and threw everything in the cart. Letting out a sigh of frustration, he leaned over the counter and pecked Felix's soft lips. "Let me know when you get done with work, yeah? And be safe." Felix smiled at that and nodded, returning the little kiss but to Changbin's tinted pink cheek. "Of course, bub. Now get home before Hyunjin starts to think you're infected too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm literally laughing so hard at this. Just as I'm about to go to fucking bed, I legit had a scenario in my head about Hyunjin asking Changbin to buy him toilet paper cause of the Coronavirus and as Felix being the clerk just asks "Constipation or a severe case of diarrhea" HAHAHA. The idea popped in my head when I got notification from twitter about "Stop buying all the toilet paper." AHAHHA bUt not to target Hyunjin, but I love that dramatic headass boy so 🥺👉🏼👈🏼</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 𝐅𝐄𝐄𝐋𝐈𝐍𝐆 𝐔𝐒𝐄𝐃.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry Hyunjinnie,, ily &gt;&lt;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「 FEELING USED. 」<br/>❝ March 25th, 2020 ❞<br/>➫ EDITED !</p><p>━━━━━━━━━</p><p>"Are you gonna do it today?" Hyunjin asked, Changbin, noticing his shoulders getting tensed at the sudden question. "With Felix? I... Yeah..." He paused as he thought of the younger boy, a small smiling tugging at the corner of his lips, but it was pushed back down as he realized what's going to happen... "I'll break up with him..." </p><p>Pain. That's what he felt in his chest. <br/>It hurt him to say that, but he had to.</p><p>Thinking back, this dare was a mistake. Hyunjin with a couple of other friends from different schools gathered around to play truth or dare. You can only guess where this was taken. Hyunjin dared Changbin to ask out Felix then ditch him, who was said to be the school's nerdy/unliked person at school. And he did ask Felix out, yet it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He always felt guilty, every single second of the day when Felix does something sweet for him or when they cuddle and kiss- regret pours into his soul and he hates it. He doesn't wanna admit he's using him, because it's the complete opposite. Changbin truly loved Felix. Yet he was afraid.</p><p>"Binbin, I... made you something again. I decided to draw it for you because, well... it's one of my favorite pictures." Felix handed over a little painting he made, his eyes glistening as Changbin took the canvas. "Lixie... this is really beautiful..." His eyes roamed over the unique masterpiece, it was an image of him standing in a field of flowers, the sun glistening behind him.  "Do you like it?" Felix asked, glancing at the other. "Like it? I love it!" Giggling softly, Felix waddled up to the older, hugging his tightly. "That makes me really happy, binbin!" Parting ways, Changbin glanced over at Hyunjin as he saw him in the corner of his eyes, he gave him a thumbs up. </p><p>Felix's eyebrows furrowed as he saw the little gesture, returning back to his bright, forced smile when Changbin turned to him. 'What was that about..?' Felix thought, his head swarming around it. But he let it slide, just convincing himself that it was a greeting. "Uh, that's just... it was just a greeting. We were gonna go to the arcade after school." Changbin smiled, walking with Felix to his next class. "Oh... I thought we were gonna go out? Can I come with?" Felix asked, feeling hurt that Changbin forgot their plans. They even talked about it a couple of days ago. "Oh.. It's only with the boys... Sorry, Lixie..." Watching the hidden but noticeable pained expression on the younger's face, he smiled nonetheless, which caused his heartstrings to pull... "That's okie... I'll just call Jeongin over then. This is my class, I'll see you after school?" Nodding, he watched Felix go into his classroom. Standing there, he frowned before turning around and going off to class. </p><p>"Don't forget what you gotta do after school. Okay?" Changbin stared at Hyunjin before giving him a small nod. He didn't wanna do this to Felix... He'd fallen too hard for him, now he's going to fuck it all up. "I'm going to be there when it happens, okay? I'll make a big deal out of it. I have a whole plan." Changmin shook his head as he looked at Hyunjin, forcing a chuckle. "You have it all planned out??" He asked, watching as Hyunjin's cheeks reddened. "W-Well... It's been a couple of months, I had time to make a plan. Now, lemme tell you it..." </p><p> </p><p>[ Time skip to after school ]<br/>"Binnie!!" Felix yelled as he saw the other and Hyunjin walk out of the school entrance. Changbin noticed the other's smile is so bright, he couldn't help but feel a massive raid of butterflies swarm his stomach. He couldn't tell if it was the way the other looked so happy, he's going to ruin that beautiful smile of his because of some stupid dare, or because Felix was his one and he madly loves him. Changbin took a deep breath, an engraved frown displayed on his lips. He fiddles with a stranded string poking out inside of his jacket pocket, a pounding against his chest as he walked closer. He spared a glance to Hyunjin who was beside him, giving him a nod basically saying 'you got this.' "Hey... Felix. C-Can I talk to you?" Noticing the other said his name, his smile faltered into something worrisome. "What is it, Binnie?" D-Did something happen?" Felix's mind only swarmed with the thought that the other is gonna break up with him, asking why Hyunjin is here with him, wondering why Changbin looked like he was having a panic attack. </p><p>"O-Okay so... Um... I..." He glanced over at Hyunjin again and felt his eyes tear up a bit but he blinked them away. "I've been use...using you. O-Our relationship was made up f-for a dare..." He admitted, looking at the floor because he was too afraid of what the other looked like now. </p><p>Feeling a tear fall down his cheek, he turned his head to the side and let out deep breathes.</p><p>"You hear that, Felix? HE. WAS. USING. YOU." Hyunjin spoke aloud, gaining the attention of other people. Changbin looked back at the sudden words, 'That wasn't apart of the plan...' Finally landing his eyes on Felix's face. He was silently crying, trembling...</p><p>Hyunjin stepped up to Felix, pushing him, causing him to fall. "You're so pathetic, Felix. Look at you crying. You should've known this would've happened. You'd think you'd get a chance with Changbin?? I'm the only one who will." Changbin furrowed his eyebrows at the conflict, burning a glare into Hyunjin's back. "What? Hyunjin, what the fuck are you talking about?" Hyunjin laughed as he noticed Felix trying to get back up, pushing him back down. That sent Changbin off guard. He instantly pulled Hyunjin away from Felix and shoved him to the floor. "The fuck is wrong with you!" He walked over to Felix and checked if he was alright, noticing him flinch at the contact before yanking his hand back. "You're such a dick, Changbin. You're such a fucking dick." Frowning at those words, he let out a sigh. "Let's talk afterward, okay?" Felix debated: debated if he should just walk away and pretend nothing happened and go back to way before he even met Changbin, but he also debated: if he should stay and hear him out. This whole situation was confusing and heartbreaking for him.</p><p>"C'mon, Changbin-ah~ I thought we had something! This was the plan all along! Why do you still care for him?!" Hyunjin yelled from the floor, emotions bubbling up in his chest at the newfound scene. ""We??!" "We" had something, Hyunjin?? You THOUGHT we had something. Turns out I was friends with a sociopathic asshole, " Changbin yelled at the top of his lungs, fire radiating off of him as he spoke those words.</p><p>"Felix is what I had. I love him. And I don't care if all of that was even apart of a dare, I put everything I had into the both of us and— and he knows who I truly am. Hyunjin, you don't know me. And I thought I knew you. Don't ever... touch Felix ever again. Do you hear me?" Tears flowed out of his eyes but his voice still stayed stern, almost unbreakable. Not hearing a response from Hyunjin, he stepped forward. "DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME, HWANG?" And with that, Hyunjin nodded as he sobbed, getting up and running away from the scene.</p><p>His eyes glanced all-around at the crowd of people surrounding then, he brought his attention to Felix who got himself up, staring at Changbin with filled eyes. "I'm sorry, Felix... I-I'm such a fucking dick... I.. I don't know why I even took that dare, I should've just came up to you and asked you myself... What I said was true and I never wanna take them back. I love you..." Changbin sobbed as he dropped to his knees, kneeling down with his head dropped to the floor in a begging position, sobbing it all out. "B-Binnie... I.." That was new to Felix. Changbin never told him he loved him. And having said all of that made him realize that even if the majority of that was apart of a dare, throughout the time, he's never been happier. A dare or not, Changbin still brought Felix to smile and laugh, to those he was too scared to show. "I love you too..." He said before he kneeled down before Changbin, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his soft black hair.</p><p>"Y-You made me smile more than anyone in my life has ever had. You listened to me when I ranted and always showed your true emotions. I'm kinda proud that you took a dare for me that long but for real, you should've told me about it at least... Yet, I think if you did tell me, I'd still fall madly in love with you." He'd spoken, causing Changbin to cry even more. Changbin felt guilt and happiness fall over him from his words.</p><p>"C'mon, love. Let's start over, okay?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>